Princes of Heaven and Hell
by firenaux
Summary: Takuyas a half Demon, Koujis a half Angel, and their both royals of their respective lands. Really bad at summaries. Yaoi, Takouji. So if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Kidnapped

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya sat on the edge of his porch, waiting for his friends so he could tell them the secret he had been keeping for so long that it hurt him physically. He had learned of it the day before he had gone to the Digital World. He sighed as he looked at his watch, thinking, "They're late, where could they be?"

"Hey Takuya!" Kouji called from down the street. Takuya looked up and smiled as the group ran up out of breath. "Sorry we're late, I had to help my mom with something," Tomoki said.

"No problem," said Takuya, "lets go." He stood and started walking toward the park where he had found a secluded spot to tell them what was troubling him.

"Where are we going?" Junpei asked. Takuya just pointed to the park and walked on. They arrived and Takuya led them to a clearing secluded by trees.

Takuya said, "Here we are, look you guys, there's something I've been keeping secret."

"What is it?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain but…" Takuya started.

A man walked from the bushes behind them and said, "Hello."

Kouji shivered and a thought came to mind, "Demon. He's a demon." Kouji turned to the others and started, "You guys, maybe you should go home, I forgot I have to do something, you guys go and I'll see you later." He started to push the others away.

The man looked at Kouji and said, "I'm not after you, Angel. I'm after Takuya here." He pointed to Takuya who had just gasped.

"An Angel?" asked Izumi.

"Like from Heaven?" asked Tomoki.

Junpei said, "But how come you haven't told us?"

"Kouji, does that mean I…" Kouichi said.

"Kouji, you're an Angel, but that means we, it can't be, I didn't sense a thing," Takuya started breathing quickly.

Kouji said to the man, "Who are you?"

The man stated, "I'm a demon, and I'm here for Takuya."

Takuya looked at the man through widened eyes.

"What? A Demon?" asked everyone in the group but Takuya.

The man snickered and said, "Well Takuya it's time we leave, come here." He held out his hand and Takuya seemed to be drawn to him, until Kouji pulled him back.

Takuya said, "No, I don't want to go with you. I'll stay here with my friends."

The man looked mad now, "He's an Angel," he pointed at Kouji, "and their humans," as he pointed to the others, "and besides now you'll just be a tool, so you won't need friends."

Takuya said, "What?"

A hand came from behind Takuya and grabbed him, in a flash Takuya, the man and the person that had grabbed him was gone. Everyone in the group yelled "Takuya!" They all stood in the clearing and they all started talking at the same time.

Izumi said, "Takuya? What did he mean about Kouji being an Angel and only us being Humans?"

Kouji said, "Who was he?"

Tomoki said, "Where did they go?"

Junpei said, "This is too weird."

Kouichi said, "Kouji, what is this about?"

Kouji turned to them all and said, "This will be a quick over run. I'm an Angel that man was a Demon, Angels and Demons have been feuding forever. I have to go tell the counsel." He whispered the last part and said, "I have to go." He changed quickly, he now wore a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, he also had electric blue wings and his eyes and hair were brighter.

Everyone in the group jumped and Tomoki said, "Wow." Kouji flew off and the others sat and stared.

A/N:

Me: YAHOO! My first chapter is done. Hope you all liked it.

Kouji: Of course they'll like it, because I'm in it.

Takuya: Who wouldn't like you?

Takuya and I both snuggle Kouji as he blushes

Kouji: HEY! I'm not a doll.

Takuya pouts

Me: Fine, I'll just take Taki.

I start to snuggle Taki

Kouji: HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Kouji pulls me off of Taki

Kouji: Blush Lets go of me to hide face under hands

I go back to snuggling Taki

Me: Well see you later, and please R and R.

Kouji: HEY!


	2. Angel Counsel

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 2: Angel Counsel

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

An hour later Kouji stormed into the counsel of Angels yelling, "Who is he? That Demon will pay!"

The high Angel, also the Angel of Earth, Rephen said, "Kouji settle down, what Demon?"

Kouji blasted off on the whole thing and said; "Now he has Takuya and I want to know where he is."

"What did he look like Kouji?" asked the second highest Angel, also the Angel of Wind, Selena.

Kouji summoned an image of him and he heard a gasp as the Angel of Fire, Selero, said, "If he's taking humans what could he be planning." Kouji had looked up expectantly at the Counsel, he was getting impatient and he wanted to know.

Kouji said, "You know who he is?"

Latara, the Angel of Water, said, "He is the King of Demons, Tokimura."

Kouji said, "But then Takuya was kidnapped by, the King of the Hell? I have to find him."

Rephen said, "Kouji, I have a secret I've been hiding." He sent a thought into Kouji's mind, 'You have been protected, Demons can't touch you until you touch them willingly, not even Tokimura will be able to touch you.'

Kouji sent a thought to Rephen, 'Why was this a secret?'

'Because if you knew you could have been tricked into giving them the chance to hurt you,' Rephen answered.

Kouji said to them all, "I'm leaving, I'm going to find Takuya." Before any of them could say anything Kouji ran out.

An hour later Kouji was flying over Takuya's house, letting off steam as he thought, 'How can I find him?' He was so distracted he didn't notice the figure walking towards the house beneath him. Kouji looked down and yelled, "Takuya!" The boy looked up, his eyes widened and he looked away. He started running into the house, but Kouji landed in front of him. "Takuya, what happened? How did you get away?"

He reached for Takuya but Takuya backed away, "Don't touch me!" Kouji recoiled and looked down, Takuya said, "Please Kouji, just stay away." He walked into the house and shut the door. He slid down to the floor and said, "Please." A tear slid down Takuya's cheek and his shirt lowered from the back of his neck, showing fang marks.

Kouji started to walk away, and a figure above Takuya's house smirked, "Oh Takuya, it seems you hurt your precious Angel's feelings, we can't have that now can we."

A/N:

Me: Poor Kouji, he was crying as I reread this to make sure it sounded good.

Kouji: I was not! Wipes his eyes and sniffs

Takuya: It was so cute. His eyes were all puffy from rubbing them.

Kouji: They were not!

Takuya and Me: Whatever you say.

Kouji: Grumbling incoherently

Me: Please R and R.


	3. Transformation

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 3: Transformation

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

A few days later Kouji looked around the school for Takuya, he hadn't seen him since the day he had been kidnapped. He spotted Takuya and started to walk towards him but hid when he sensed a Demon around. Kouji watched as Takuya walked hesitantly up to a Demon in a black suit. Kouji was shocked when the Demon said, "Prince Takuya, the King wants to see you." Takuya just held his head down and followed as the Demon got into a car.

Kouji said, "Prince?" he thought for a moment then quickly flew after the car as it drove off. He followed them as they got out of the car and walked into a clearing.

"Good job, Angel, you've come to the meeting of the Demon Lord and his son," Tokimura said from the other side of the clearing. "Thankfully, you didn't listen to the decoys suggestion," he continued.

Kouji yelled, "Why did you take Takuya?"

Tokimura laughed and said, "Because I could."

Tokimura pulled Takuya forward and Takuya's face twisted in shock. "Kouji, you're here, but I told you not to follow me," Takuya's eyes clouded and he suddenly yelled, "No! No! You can't! I'll do whatever you want, just don't!"

Tokimura's eyes glittered and he said, "Funny, you'll do anything to protect that Angel." Takuya's eyes water and he looks down.

Kouji yelled, "Why are you doing this to Takuya?"

Tokimura started laughing and he said, "Because he is my son, and he is half Human."

Kouji said, "So that means… he's half-Demon?" Kouji looked at Takuya, nut he was avoiding Kouji's gaze. Kouji decided that he had to get Takuya out of here. He jumped toward Takuya and Takuya looked up just in time to see Kouji reach for him.

"No!" Takuya yelled. Kouji was holding on to Takuya's shoulder. Tokimura started clapping. Kouji looked up to see Takuya, his eyes were sad and he looked away from Kouji. Takuya said, "Kouji, I tried to protect you I really did."

Tokimura walked up to the two and he grabbed Takuya. He said, "Angel, you just helped to hurt the person you were trying so hard to protect." Tokimura was holding up Takuya by the nape of his neck and Takuya started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

A few voices from the trees murmured and the others from the group of Digidestined were pushed forward into the clearing. They all looked around bewildered and focused in on Kouji, Takuya and Tokimura as Tokimura said, "Just in time, watch closely now." He leaned forward and slowly sank his fangs into Takuya's neck, Takuya flailed for a moment until Tokimura dropped him.

Tokimura chanted, "Show your true form before us, let your blood boil, let your instincts take control, now, transform and do my bidding!"

Takuya started twitching, he pulled himself up to his knees, and he started banging his head on the ground, he was screaming, "No! Get out! I don't want to hurt him!" As his banging slowed he started changing, his hair grew wilder and bushier and he grew fangs, there was a ripping sound as the back of Takuya's shirt ripped and he grew a pair of black bat wings. Kouji and the others watched as Takuya stood and tilted back his head in a heart stopping, blood curdling roar.

A/N:

Me: WAHHHH TAKI SCARES ME!

Kouji: Standing over me to protect me from demonic Taki Just stay back.

Demon Takuya: GRRRR Tries to get at me but Kouji blocks him away

Me: Weeping and cringing from Demon Taki Please R and R, and if you have the time, SAVE ME!


	4. Back to the Digital World

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 4: Back to the Digital World

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya now stood in the clearing staring at Kouji, eyes black. He jumped at Kouji without warning and Kouji dodged by an inch.

"Stop!" Rephen yelled as he appeared in the clearing, chains formed around Takuya and he roared as he struggled. Rephen said, "What is going on here?"

Tokimura laughed and said, "Oh, the Angel Masters are here. Now it's a party." He laughed and said, "We're just having a little fun. My useless son is about to destroy your precious Angel prince."

Rephen looked at Tokimura and Kouji said, "What?"

Tokimura looked at Kouji and said, "The Prince of Hell against the Prince of Heaven."

Kouji said, "Prince?"

Tokimura blinked and suddenly burst into laughter, "You didn't tell him?"

Kouji looked to the Angel masters but they looked away, Kouji looked at Takuya, who was still struggling in the chains.

Finally Rephen looked at Tokimura and said, "Why are you using your son like this?" Secretly he sent a thought to Kouji, "He doesn't know that Demons can't touch you."

As Kouji was about to answer when Tokimura said, "Oh isn't it the sweetest thing, my son, the Prince of Hell, is in love with your Prince of Heaven, and they've been friends for about a year and a half."

Kouji looked at Takuya in shock but Takuya didn't seem to notice anything but the chains. Izumi and Tomoki mentally awed, Junpei mentally barfed, and Kouichi was jealous, he was the one that really liked Takuya.

Tokimura said, "Now that that's done lets get those chains off and have some fun."

He clapped and a barrier appeared around Kouji and Takuya, at the same time the chains dispersed and Takuya jumped into the air, for the barrier was about a hundred feet high and gave room to fly about.

Kouji watched as his best friend and not-so-secret crush snarled at him. He slowly flew up and Takuya seemed wary, yet he also seemed angry.

As Kouji circled he cried out to Takuya, "Please Takuya. Don't do this! I know you're in there somewhere."

Takuya ignored his pleas and flew at him. Kouji dodged and the fight began. Takuya attacking mercilessly, and Kouji dodging all of his attacks. They were moving so quick that to the other Chosen Children saw only flashes of red and white.

Kouji kept dodging Takuya's attacks and tried pleading with him again. Kouji saw an opening once and rushed in. He grabbed Takuya's arms and held them twisted behind his back.

He said, "Please Takuya, stop this."

As Kouji held him he seemed to settle down slightly and slumped. For the first time Kouji noticed he was breathing was troubled and he was bleeding from numerous cuts.

Kouji said, "Takuya, your hurt!"

He was worrying over Takuya, when a light appeared before them. From it came Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon's voices.

"Chosen, come to us!" said the three Celestial Angels of the Digital World. The two in the sky were sucked into the light, and a second light appeared below, sucking in the others.

Tokimura yelled, "No!"

The Angel Counsel watched the children disappear and vanished. Tokimura screamed again, "No! They're getting away!" But before he could do anything else the lights disappeared.

A/N:

Me: Wahh! Demon Taki still scares me! Cowers in corner

Angel Kouji: Its okay, he's settled down a bit. I mean, he stopped chasing you.

Me: After he bit me and didn't like how I tasted… Displays a bite mark on ankle

Angel Kouji: Well at least he got distracted…

Demon Takuya playing on floor with a ball of yarn

Me: Sweat drop Please R and R.


	5. Guilt

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 5: Guilt

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Kouji woke up in a bed. He looked around and saw the others in beds around the room similar to his. He heard a noise and looked behind him. Takuya sat in a bed, huddled over, and his shoulders were shaking.

Kouji said, "Takuya?"

Takuya jumped in his bed, and looked up from his hands. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet.

"K-Kouji?" He sobbed again and huddled into his knees.

Kouji rushed over and said, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Takuya sobbed again and buried his face into Kouji's chest, "I could have- I mean, I almost-"

Kouji stiffened, but relaxed and said, "What?"

Takuya grabs his shirt and rubs his face into Kouji's chest again, "I could have hurt you," he whispered. Takuya still cried into Kouji's shirt, and gasped as Kouji hugged him.

"Takuya, it wasn't your fault. It was that evil Demon. It's okay," Kouji said comfortingly.

Takuya looked up and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

A thought came to Kouji/Does he remember what Tokimura said/ He said, "Taki, do you-" He was cut off by a giggling sound from Takuya. "What?" he asked.

Takuya said, "You called me 'Taki.'"

Kouji blinked and smiled. He heard something behind them and looked around, someone had shifted in their sleep and he had a suspicion it was from the nearest bed, which Kouichi was in.

Kouji said, "Let's go somewhere else."

Takuya nodded and stood up. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Kouji, "Thanks a lot."

Kouji's heart jumped and he blushed. As they walked out of the room they went down a flight of stairs and looked around as they entered a ballroom. Suddenly the Three Celestial Angels of the Digital World appeared.

Seraphimon said, "Hello, Warriors of Light and Fire."

Ophanimon said, "And the Princes of Heaven and Hell."

Cherubimon said, "Oh quit the formality. Hello Kouji and Takuya."

The two said, "Hello."

Kouji said, "Thank you for saving us from those Demons."

The three Angels looked at each other and frowned, "We didn't just bring you here for that," said Ophanimon.

Seraphimon said, "The problem in the real world has become a problem here as well."

Cherubimon sighed and said, "Do you to always have to speak so vaguely? Basically, the Three Digimon Demons have escaped and started making trouble again."

Kouji said, "There are Three Demon Digimon too?"

Takuya squeaked. Everyone turned to him and he said, "M-My F-Fa- I mean, the King of Demons, said he was going to take over the 'Other World,' I never thought he meant here."

Kouji looked at how flustered Takuya was becoming and said, "Maybe this should wait till the others wake up."

The Three Angels thought for a second then nodded. Kouji grabbed Takuya's hand and led him through a door to the left thinking/We should find a garden or something…/ There was a whooshing sound and the two of them found themselves in the middle of a huge rose garden. "That was interesting, well, let's talk."

A/N:

Me: Yay! Taki is back to normal.

Takuya: Sorry… Is your ankle okay?

Me: Uh… yeah... Hides wrapped up ankle behind pillow

Kouji: I'm just glad your okay… Sits down and sighs

Me: Oh yeah! Taki, I'm sorry Tokimura ruined your plan.

Kouji: What plan?

Takuya: What do you mean?

Me: Oops, now I remember, I'm not supposed to tell Kouji, and Takuya forgot about it…

Kouji: What? Tell me!

Takuya: What are you talking about?

Me: Sorry, can't tell you. Please R and R.

Takuya and Kouji: Tell us!


	6. I, I love you

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 6:

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya looked at him weird and sat down, he sighed and Kouji sat next to him. Kouji started, "Well, um I wanted to- Oomph!" He was cut off as Takuya tackled him.

Takuya said, "I was scared Kouji, he beat me up, and then he said he would go after you. Kouji, I, I love you." Kouji gasped, and Takuya took that wrong, he looked up and said, "Oh, great. Now I've ruined everything."

Takuya started crying and Kouji said, "No. I do. I-I-" Kouji was having trouble speaking his feelings, and Takuya started crying harder. Suddenly Kouji said, "I love you, Taki, I really do."

Takuya stopped crying and smiled with watery eyes, "Good." He hugged Kouji fiercely and rubbed his face into Kouji's stomach.

Kouji started laughing and said, "Taki, that tickles."

Takuya said, "Really?" He started tickling Kouji and Kouji squirmed around laughing until he scrambled away.

Kouji said, "Hey!"

Takuya giggled and Kouji came to sit back down with him, he pulled Takuya onto his lap, and they both realized that since the first trip to the Digital World, when they had been the same size, Kouji had grown more than Takuya had. Takuya could sit in Kouji's lap, and rest the back of his head on Kouji's shoulder.

Takuya did just that and said, "Hmm, this is comfortable."

Kouji was blushing furiously and he said, "R-Really?" He also thought it was comfortable and relaxed, leaning onto the back of the bench.

They were both almost asleep when a voice called out, "Chosen, please report to the front of the castle."

Kouji recognized it as Seraphimon and faintly heard, "Oi…" which was from Cherubimon.

A/N:

Me: Hehe, I gave you guys the perfect love scene, you both confessed to each other.

Kouji: I guess it was okay.

Takuya: Yay! Thank you.

Kouji: What?

Takuya: Well, I was trying to tell you for a long time, and the author and I came up with the perfect scene.

Kouji: So you agreed to let everyone read this?

Takuya: Yes.

Me: Off in space Oh, now that you to are together I'm going to be all alone.

Takuya: I'm sorry maybe you should get someone.

Kouji: Because nobody likes him.

Me: That's so mean. Wahh! Cries

Kouji: Are you actually crying?

Takuya: Kouji! Don't be mean!

Kouji: Pouts

Me: Please Sniff R and Sniff R.


	7. New Arrivals

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 7: New Arrivals

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya pouted all the way there, but when he and Kouji had come to the appointed place he jumped. Kouji looked around for the reason Takuya's mouth was wide open, when he spotted Takuya's younger brother, and three other kids.

As Kouji and Takuya stood there, one of the kids turned towards them. Suddenly the kid started running so fast towards them that he or she kicked up a dust trail.

Takuya yelled as he was thrown sideways as a girl tackled Kouji. She had long brown hair and had green eyes. She wore a light blue tank top and a blue skirt. As Takuya watched she yelled, "Kouji! I haven't seen you in months. What have you been doing?"

She was looking all over his body to check for injuries, but Takuya took it the wrong way. He ran up, pushed her away, and hugged Kouji. "Mine!" he yelled.

Everyone around froze. An awkward silence fell and Takuya still held onto Kouji. Shinya, Takuya's brother was smiling and he said, "Finally."

Heads turned to him and Shinya said, "Well he's been trying to figure out how to tell him," he pointed at Kouji, "that he liked him for a year, at least that's when he told me."

Takuya mumbled something and Kouji said, "Huh?"

Suddenly Takuya yelled, "I didn't 'tell you,' as you said, you read my di-" He blushed deeply and let it drop.

The girl looked between Kouji and Takuya and said, "Well I'm not going to take him."

Takuya said, "What?"

She smiled and said, "Me and Kouji were childhood friends, we aren't involved or anything."

Takuya said, "Oh…" He was still hugging Kouji and the other two kids laughed slightly.

The girl said, "I'm Taurora, but you can call me Aura."

One of the kids, a boy, said, "I'm Max." He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt that said, 'Surf, sun, and sand' on it.

The other one, also a boy, said, "I'm Himadeki. But you can call me Hima." He had black hair and brown eyes, and wore plain jean shorts, and a gray t-shirt.

Shinya said, "You all know me. But for those who might have a memory problem, I'm Shinya, Takuya's brother."

Max, Hima, and Aura were around Takuya and Kouji's age, while Shinya and Tomoki were around the same age.

For a second everyone was still. Then Takuya and Kouji both said, "Why are you all here?"

Aura said, "We got a message on our cell phones, to go to some train and before we knew it we were here, in this place."

The three boys nodded and Izumi said, "I wonder, are they going to be the other Warriors now?"

A voice said, "Correct." They all turned to see Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon flying towards them.

Ophanimon said, "You are going to need help, so we decided to bring the other Chosen back."

Seraphimon said, "But they were nowhere to be found, it seems they all had some sort of accident."

Cherubimon said, "So we searched for the new Warriors of Water, Earth, Wood, and Steel."

Aura turned to Kouji, "Why is it that two Angel like thingies and a rabbit talking to us?"

Some snickered at Cherubimon being called a rabbit, but Kouji said, "Those are the Three Celestial Angels of the Digital World, so show some respect."

Aura pouted and Ophanimon said, "We found them, and called them here to assist you, and to join your team."

Tomoki said, "But we don't have our D-Tectors, and where are Bokomon and Neemon?"

Seraphimon said, "For the D-Tectors, we have them here. Cherubimon, will you do the honors?"

Cherubimon sighed and mumbled, the only words anyone heard were, "Why do I even try?" and "Hopeless…" After a few seconds he said, "I'd be happy to." He spread out his arms and ten D-Tectors appeared and flew to the children.

Red and black to Takuya, white and blue to Kouji, purple to Izumi, blue and yellow to Junpei, green to Tommy, and black to Kouichi.

The other four flew to the new arrivals, light blue to Aura, dark brown to Max, light brown to Hima, and silver and gray to Shinya.

As Takuya saw the silver and gray fly to Shinya he moaned, "Does this mean Shinya is going to be Mercurymon?"

Cherubimon said while blushing, "They aren't corrupted anymore, so they are going to be different."

Takuya sighed and looked around. He noticed Izumi talking to Aura, and knew they'd be friends quickly. Tomoki and Shinya were talking quietly, and Kouichi and Junpei were talking with Max and Hima.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the Angels were there, until Seraphimon said, "Warriors, we have much to discuss."

A/N:

Me: Yay! I finished it; it took me forever to write. Hope you like it.

Takuya: Yep, but it was worth it.

Kouji: It's okay.

Me: Joy-killer. Please R and R.


	8. OoS: Party!

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Fun Chapter- Party

Jordan Hartley

I don't own Digimon

POP Firecrackers go off

Me: This is a party to celebrate the arrivals of our new characters.

Kouji: Did you have to bring Aura into this?

Takuya: Shinya too?

Me: Yes. Here they come!

Shinya: Hey!

Max: How ya doin'?

Hima: Hello.

Aura: Hi!

Me: Shakes everyone's hands Hi you guys.

Doorbell rings

Me: There's the cake! Runs to the door Comes back a second later Hmm, this isn't the cake I ordered…

Takuya, Shinya, and Max: CAKE!

Kouji: Wow, as immature as the author…

Me: Glares at Kouji and gives him the cold shoulder Anyone want some?

Aura: Asks Kouji Why's he mad at you?

Takuya: If you go two chapters back you'll see.

Aura: Looks back Oh, Kouji said nobody liked him.

Me: Mad suddenly Yells WHO WANTS CAKE!

Everyone cowers

Me: Suddenly nice Here you go. Hands everyone cake, including Kouji

Everyone: Thanks.

Me: It's not the one I ordered, but it should be good.

Everyone takes a few bites

Hima: This tastes weird…

Max: Yes. Smells funny too.

Me: Nonsense, everyone eat up.

After it's gone

Takuya: See, there wasn't anything wrong with it. Falls over giggling

Hima: Why are we all so colorful?

Max: Peeks out of a laundry basket Boo!

Me: Giggles Wow, it's magic.

Doorbell rings

Kouji: Whassat?

Aura: Ding-dong!

Shinya: Whee!

A man walks in and starts talking

Guy: I'm sorry, but we accidentally switched the cakes, the one you got had alcohol in it.

Me: Okey-dokey-artichokey. But the cakes all goney-woney.

Guy: Oh, oops I guess I was too late.

Me: Okey. Bye-byes.

Guy: Leaves in a hurry, reciting It was an accident. Over and over again

Me: Well the parties gonna keep going on. So everyone please keep reading.

Max: Peeks out of a laundry basket again Boo!

Everyone giggles


	9. New Look

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 8: New Look

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Everyone turned to them and the Angels landed, and then walked towards the castle. The kids followed into a large room with many comfortable chairs, and when Cherubimon motioned for them to sit they did.

Izumi sat with Aura in a pair of facing armchairs. Tomoki and Shinya were sitting in a loveseat, and Kouichi and Hima pulled two chairs closer to an open window. Junpei was with Max in a large sofa. Takuya took his favorite spot, sitting in Kouji's lap with his head on Kouji's shoulder.

As they all got comfortable Ophanimon said, "Now, on to the matters at hand."

Seraphimon said, "Yes, as we said to some of you earlier, the Demons have moved to try and take over the Digital World."

All four of the new children yelled, "Demons?"

Shinya yelled, "Those evil things in stories?"

Takuya was shocked at his statement; he suddenly burst out and cried into Kouji's shoulder. Everyone turned to him, and the four new Chosen, looked confused.

Kouji rubbed Takuya's back and said, "Well, that was unexpected."

Shinya said, "Why are you crying Takuya?"

Aura, Hima, and Max looked really confused and Cherubimon walked towards the two, Kouji and Takuya, and said, "Maybe you both should tell everyone, everything."

Kouji nodded and Takuya looked fearful, he said, "But I don't know how, and if I tried, what if I couldn't-" He stopped as he felt Kouji grab hold of his hand.

Kouji said, "It'll be fine, just try."

Takuya blushed and said, "Well, okay."

The four newer kids looked even more confused and Kouji stepped forward, in a flash he changed into his Angel form and the four gasped.

Kouji said, "I am Kouji, a half Angel, and the Prince of Heaven. Nice to meet you."

Takuya looked nervous as he stepped forward, he concentrated and changed. Kouji noticed he was different than when he had been forced to change before. His hair grew wilder and bushier and he grew slight fangs, and he grew a pair of black feathery wings. He said, "I am Takuya, a half Demon, and the Prince of Hell."

Everyone gasped and Shinya said, "B-Brother?"

Takuya looked straight down, and his wings folded over him.

Tomoki said, "How come his wings are different?"

Seraphimon said, "Because he wasn't forced to transform, and his powers weren't corrupted by the Real World's King of Demons."

Takuya looked at himself and said, "My clothes change as well?"

It was true; he now wore black pants, a black t-shirt, a black trench coat, with two slits in the back for his wings, and black shoes. As Takuya spun around to check himself he felt everyone watching him and he hid behind Kouji. Kouji looked back at him, then at everyone else.

After a moment he said, "So… surprise."

Nobody laughed, except Cherubimon, who chuckled a little. Shinya seemed petrified, and Aura said, "Kouji? Have you always been an… Angel?"

Kouji's eyebrow twitched, and he said, "Well, you kind of have to be born one…"

Aura said, "So when Humans die, that's the end?"

Kouji said, "No, they get reborn, if you looked into ancient religions, the ones that focus on resurrection are closer to being true, though none are entirely true."

Suddenly Hima said, "I'm an expert on religious views throughout the world." Everyone turned to him surprised and he said, "I have a graduate degree, even though I'm only in eighth grade."

Max said, "Well, I don't have a degree or anything, but I'm in the eighth grade too."

The mood seemed to lighten as everyone started talking about their schools, and then about friends and families. After a while the Digital Angels called attention again, Seraphimon said, "Now that you have had time to get acquainted, let us focus our attention on the current situation."

Tomoki, Takuya, and Max said, "Huh?"

Cherubimon sighed and said, "What he means is that now that you know each other, we can talk about our problem."

Max said, "Well why didn't he just say that?"

Everyone laughed and Seraphimon cleared his throat, "Yes, well, let us discuss the problem now."

An hour later the situation had been explained thoroughly to all, though it went slowly as Cherubimon had to translate everything Seraphimon or Ophanimon said.

After everyone understood, Cherubimon said, "You may all explore the castle if you like, but whenever you are lost just think of this room, and you will be transported here."

Everyone stood and stretched and broke up into the same groups, as everyone had become friends quickly.

(Quick A/N. After this chapter it's going to be separate stories happening at the same time. Kay. -)

A/N:

Me: Yes! I wanted to write a little description of Taki's unevil Demon look, and I did it.

Takuya: I like it. Twirls in place to look at outfit Its mysterious and cool.

Kouji: It's cool, and cute.

Me: Glares at Kouji Hmph!

Takuya: You might want to apologize you really hurt his feelings.

Kouji: Fine, I'm sorry okay. I-

Me: Starts sobbing

Takuya: What's wrong? Are you okay?

Me: It's true isn't it? Nobody likes me.

Takuya: No no, I like you, as a friend.

Me: Weeps No, you're just saying that. Get away!

Giant shockwave blasts Takuya and Kouji away

Takuya: Now look what you did Kouji.

Kouji: But I, I mean. Sigh Fine, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.

Me: Yes you did, and you were right.

Kouji: Walks towards me and kneels down Look, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean it.

Me: Really?

Kouji: Yes.

Me: Sniffs and wipes eyes Okay.

Kouji: There, all better now.

Me: Yeah.

Takuya: Are you both okay now?

Me: Yes. Um, to the readers, please R and R. PS. I'm 14 and single.

Kouji and Takuya: What!


	10. Exploring the Castle Shinya and Tomoki

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 9: Exploring the Castle- Shinya and Tomoki

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Shinya and Tomoki

The two went off through a door to have some time alone from the others, Shinya said, "See, it'll be okay to tell them, they didn't disapprove of my brother and his boyfriend."

Tomoki said, "I guess your right… But maybe we should wait until after we finish the problem with the Digital Demons."

Shinya said, "Okay." He took hold of Tomoki's hand as they walked through a hallway.

Tomoki said, "Hmm, this door looks funny, it has the Three Celestial Digimon signs on it."

Shinya said, "Well let's see what's inside." He grabbed the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open.

Both of them blinked and suddenly they were in a huge field. It was entirely full of flowers, and many butterflies and bees flew all around.

"Wow," said Shinya.

Tomoki said, "It's pretty."

Shinya looked at Tomoki, he was fascinated by it all, and his eyes sparkled. Shinya got an idea and said, "Cute."

Tomoki said, "Huh, what's cute?" He looked at Shinya confused and Shinya walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Shinya said, "You are."

Tomoki blushed and they both stood there for a while, just leaning against each other.

A/N:

Me: I loved this scene, and please… NO FLAMES!

Takuya: Can I take off the blindfold now?

Kouji: Yeah, why did we have to put them on anyway?

Me: No you can't, and because someone asked me to.

Takuya and Kouji: Who?

Me: None of your business.

Takuya: Pouts

Kouji: Whatever.

Me: Please everyone, R and R.


	11. Exploring the Castle Izumi and Aura

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 10: Exploring the Castle- Izumi and Aura

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Izumi and Aura

Izumi and Aura walked through an archway that led into a large ballroom. They saw Hima and Kouichi walking through a door ahead of them.

Aura said, "Isn't Kouichi cute?"

Izumi said, "I think Hima is."

They walked through multiple rooms arguing over who was cuter, when they went through a door to see… an indoor pool.

Both girls screamed in delight, and they both said together, "Let's go swimming!"

After a few seconds of searching they found a pair of bathing suits, one light blue, and one purple.

After changing they jumped into the pool and swam around.

As they swam they gossiped and talked about everything, and really, everything. In the span of five minutes they went from boys to shopping to hairstyles to clothes, etc. They kept swimming for a while talking away.

Izumi said suddenly, "I wonder if Hima's single?"

Back to boys they talked about boyfriends and wondering if certain boys had girlfriends.

Aura said, "So, Kouji and that boy, Takuya, are in love, huh?"

She looked over at Izumi questioningly and Izumi said, "Yeah, it was kind of funny to watch how they acted around each other when they thought the other didn't like them back. Oh, but Takuya was more obvious, and if Kouji wasn't so hard headed he would have seen it."

They both laughed and got out to go into the hot tub.

A/N:

Me: I know these are really short, but I wanted them to be separate. I really hope you like them.

Kouji: Well I'm not in them so far, and you wrote them without my help, so I don't think they're very good.

Me: Sniff, eyes start to water

Kouji: Your not going to cry are you?

Me: Wahh!

Takuya: Scoldingly Kouji!

Kouji: What?

Me: So mean. Eyes turn cold You know Kouji, I was trying to keep memory loss out of this, but maybe something should happen, where Takuya forgets you…

Kouji: What? You wouldn't dare.

Me: Wouldn't I? Memory losses are my specialty, considering I love reading about them, and I write them fairly often.

Takuya: Hm? What are you two talking about?

Me: Nothing, but I think Kouji will be a little **politer** from now on.

Kouji: Fine.

Me: Please R and R.


	12. Exploring the Castle Hima and Kouichi

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 11: Exploring the Castle- Hima and Kouichi

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Hima and Kouichi

Hima and Kouichi were walking through the castle talking; they saw Aura and Izumi walk through a door.

As they continued to walk Kouichi said, "Yeah, my parents broke up when me and Kouji were little, we didn't even remember each other."

Hima said, "My parents broke up too, but I don't have any siblings."

They continued to talk and realized that they had similar interests.

Suddenly Kouichi changed the subject, "You know, I wonder if that means I'm part Angel too?"

Hima said, "Huh?"

Kouichi said, "Because Kouji is, I wonder if that means I am too?"

A voice spoke up behind them, "No, an Angel spirit was sent into a Human's body for protection, where the souls fused to create Kouji."

Both of the boys twirled to see Cherubimon standing there, he smiled and they both smiled back.

Kouichi said, "What?"

Hima blinked and Cherubimon said, "Yes, it's all in his Book."

"Book?" asked Hima.

Cherubimon said, "Yes, a Book holds all the information and history of all the creatures that have been in the Digital World, and for Angels it details all their past lives."

Hima said, "I thought Humans were the ones that were resurrected?"

Cherubimon said, "They are, Angels don't really die of old age. When they grow old, they, how do I say this, they revive, they become babies again. "

As they were talking they had been walking through a long hallway. Hima said, "Okay so Angels have a system of aging and being revived so they become young again. Interesting, so they never actually die?"

Cherubimon said, "I didn't say that, the only way for them to die is to be killed by a Demon."

They walked into a huge library and Kouichi and Hima's mouths opened wide. It was huge, entirely filled with shelves of books.

Hima and Kouichi both said, "Wow!"

Cherubimon smiled, "This is the room with all the Books of the Digital World."

A few seconds later the three of them were searching the shelves anxiously.

A/N:

Me: Wow, Angels are cool. Glances at Kouji and **most** of them are nice.

Kouji: Mumble mumble

Takuya: Oi, you guys…

Me: I haven't got any offers on a boyfriend…

Kouji: Ha you- Cuts off as he remembers last chapter Er, nevermind.

Me: Please R and R.


	13. Exploring the Castle Max and Junpei

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 12: Exploring the Castle- Max and Junpei

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Max and Junpei

Junpei jumped around blushing, "What!"

Max laughed and said, "So its true?"

Junpei said, "Well… kind of, but I just met her, I mean, Izumi and me have known each other for a while."

Max laughed again, "Both of them! How can you have a crush on both of them?"

Junpei was blushing furiously, and Max still laughed.

They walked through a small door that was off to the side and ended up in a kitchen, they both stood gaping, as they saw food being prepared. All kinds, and it was all steaming hot.

This was both of their paradises in one. Max loved food, and he exercised frequently to keep in shape, and Junpei just loved food, and I guess chewing faster than the eye could see is exercise…

The Digimon were all forms of the Celestial Angels lines, Angemon, Angewoman, and Lopmon, Patamon, and Gatomon were everywhere.

Soon they had both convinced a pair of Gatomon, a Patamon, and a Lopmon to bring them some.

Max and Junpei sat down and started eating happily.

A/N:

Me: Hehe, poor JP, he's going to have his heart broken if neither of them like him.

Kouji: Oh yeah, nobody likes you. Oops!

Me: Still cheery

Takuya: Why are you so happy?

Me: Well, for one, I have a boyfriend. Giggle Two, I'm going to make Kouji's life so miserable he wished he'd never met me.

Takuya: Oh, what's his name?

Kouji: Takuya, you don't care that he's threatening me?

Takuya: Who are you?

Kouji: What? You made him forget me for real? Starts to cry

Me: But I didn't…

Takuya: Winks at me

Me: Oh, yes I did, and I'll only give him his memory back if you promise to be nice to me.

Kouji: Yes, I promise.

Takuya: Ha, now you promised, so I won't have to suffer through you two bickering.

Kouji: What? You tricked me?

Me: Actually, I didn't even plan this, Takuya did it all by himself.

Kouji: …

Takuya: …

Me: …

Wuffe: Come on lil pup, we're going to the park remember?

Me: Poof, changed into a little wolf puppy Hehe, see ya all, my BF and me are going, please keep R and R, ing? I guess? Runs off wagging tail

Kouji: What the Hell?

Takuya: Does that work since you're a Demon?

Kouji: Huh?

Screen goes dark


	14. Exploring the Castle Takuya and Kouji

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 13: Exploring the Castle- Takuya and Kouji

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya and Kouji

Takuya looked at Kouji thoughtfully, and said, "Kouji, what happens now?"

Kouji was brought out of his concentration and he said, "What?"

Takuya said, "I, I can't stay. He'll find me." Takuya was shaking, and he looked scared to death.

Kouji asked, "What's wrong?"

Takuya looked at him, "Kouji, you don't know how scared of him I am. The things he said to me don't make me hear them again. Please." Takuya started crying and Kouji pulled him onto his lap.

Kouji said, "Shhhh, it's okay, I'll protect you." He hugged Takuya to him and Takuya relaxed slightly. Kouji put his wings around them as they leaned against each other, dozing slightly.

Takuya said, "You always have." With that they fell silent in each other's arms.

A/N:

Me: Short, but sweet.

Takuya: There is an after right? I mean it just ends there. Man! I was all ready for him to jump me too.

Me: Hmm? Did you say something?

Takuya: Ah! Ahaha, no, you must have been hearing things.

Kouji: UNTIE ME!

Takuya: Did you really need to tie him up?

Me: Yes, this fanfic isn't rated NC-17, so I can't let him escape.

Takuya: Oh my.

Me: Yes, now, we need to get on with this, well readers, sorry for the wait, but please R and R.


	15. So Enters the Warrior of Twilight

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 14: So Enters the Warrior of Twilight

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Most of the kids sat around the room again, the only 3 people missing were Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya. Kouichi currently ran through the mansion looking for the other two. He held a book in his hand, and when he saw a flash of wings in the garden he ran towards them.

Kouichi yelled, "Kouji! Look at this!"

Kouji and Takuya were blushing as Kouichi ran up, but he was too out of breath to notice. Kouji said, "What is it?"

Kouichi showed them the spine of the book, "Warrior of Twilight," Kouji said.

Takuya yelled, "No way! What is this?"

Kouichi said, "I found it in the library of the Books. Cherubimon said there's one on everyone in the Digital World, there's more, it says when they're here. The book says he's here now!"

Takuya and Kouji jumped up, "What? How?"

Kouichi shrugged and Takuya said, "Let's ask the Three." The Three was currently the nickname for the Celestial Angels.

When Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya had all walked back to the mansion, Kouji walked up to the Angels of the Digital World and said, "Hey, what does this mean?"

The Angels looked at each other and Cherubimon said, "What do you mean Kouji?"

Kouji opened it to a page halfway through the book, the pages after that were blank, but on the page was a picture of a boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but the strange thing about him was that one of his pupils was pure white, while the other was like a black hole, seeming to pull you into them forever. The picture was moving, and the boy was walking through a village with various baby-stage Digimon gathered around him.

The others all gathered around and Aura asked, "Who's that?"

Takuya said, "He was a friend."

Hima said, "Was?"

Izumi said, "We thought he was dead. He was in a train crash in the Real World and when he died here, we thought he was gone."

Tomoki said, "But how is he back?"

Seraphimon said, "The Warrior of Twilight lived, when Archenemon disappeared he gave his power to revive him in the Real World, and was fused with him."

Junpei said, "You mean that's Archenemon and Jordan?"

Cherubimon said, "Yes, they seem to be okay with this, and Archenemon actually thinks of it as a vacation, a permanent one of course."

Takuya said, "But how did he get here? Did you three bring him?"

Ophanimon said, "He has the power to traverse from the different worlds, and we give him free passage."

Takuya said, "Well can't you ask him to come here?"

Cherubimon said, "We were going to try, but we'll do it now."

The picture showed Jordan smiling, but then a fireball shot at him. The fire hit the baby Digimon, sending streams of Data into the air. Everyone shouted out and another fireball flew at him before Jordan disappeared. Everyone got a glimpse of black wings before the picture changed. The next image that appeared showed Jordan leaning against a fountain surrounded by flowers.

Seraphimon said, "He's here, we must hasten to him."

A/N:

Me: Yay! I've been waiting to do this; I'm finally in the story.

Kouji: Well, you as the writer is bad, but the you we knew before is okay.

Takuya: Yeah, but a little embarrassing on my part.

Me: But you were so cute as-

Kouji and Takuya cover my mouth

Me: Mmph!

Kouji and Takuya: Bye now, please R and R.


	16. Jordan

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 15: Jordan

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

The group of kids and the Three Angels left to go into the garden, and found Jordan sitting on the floor. The place where he was burned was a stretch of shiny red flesh. His clothes were smoldering, and he was cursing, "Damn Demons, when I get my hands on you!" He looked up in surprise as he saw the group standing there. He opened and closed his mouth a few times then said, "Hi."

Takuya ran up to him and hugged him. Followed closely by Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi and a slightly blushing Kouji.

Jordan let the pile of kids sit there for a moment, before he said, "Nice to see you too."

They all laughed and Aura giggled, Hima held back a chuckle as Shinya and Max smiled. Cherubimon was laughing, while Ophanimon and Seraphimon remained silent.

Jordan said, "How'd you all get here? The Trailmon haven't been going to the Real World have they?"

Takuya said, "No, Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon brought us."

Jordan threw a glance at the Angels then said to everyone, "Then you know that they can't send you back, correct?"

Cherubimon said in answer to the questioning looks, "We were only thinking of their safety, but can't you send them back?"

Jordan said, "I don't have that kind of power. Our only chance to return is to find a Trailmon willing to leave for that long."

Tomoki said, "Hey Jordan, why didn't you come and see any of us?"

Jordan said, "You never told me where you live."

The whole group fell over, and Jordan said, "Well you never did." He pouted and they all laughed. Jordan said, "You realize my skin is still scorched right?"

They stopped laughing, and Jordan said, "Yeah, well. Ophanimon, can you send Nefertimon to my room, I'll be in there."

Ophanimon said, "Yes, as you wish."

Jordan smiled and said, "See you later, then we can meet." He said the last to the new kids. Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared; no flash, no smoke, he was just gone.

Everyone blinked and Cherubimon said, "Why don't we go inside."

They all sat around the common room a while later and as Jordan walked in everyone quieted. Jordan said, "I feel lots better. Now, who are you?" He was speaking to Aura.

Aura said, "I'm Taurora, but you can call me Aura."

Jordan said, "Well met Aura."

Hima said, "Hmm, scholarly, what grade are you in?"

Jordan said, "Ninth, but I take Literature and Foreign Arts at the college. Oh, but the way I talk comes from staying here and having to find out what exactly Seraphimon and Ophanimon are saying."

Hima said, "Interesting, I'm Himadeki, I have a degree in Foreign Religions, and I think we should have a talk sometime."

Jordan's eyes sparkled with amusement, "Very well met Himadeki, we will have to have that chat sometime."

Kouji thought, "Wow, he's nothing like he used to be."

Jordan walked towards Max, but tripped and landed on his face.

Takuya thought, "Or not."

Kouji jumped, and Takuya and him looked at each other, Kouji thought, "Did that really just happen?"

Takuya thought, "I guess it did."

Jordan sat up, "Hehe, oops." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

He stood up and turned to Max, "Hehe, hi, and you are?"

Max said, "Hey, I'm Max, and I'm not as educated as yourself, just a normal ninth grader."

Jordan laughed out loud, "You think this is what normal kids do? Well, whatever you want to call yourself. Well met Max."

Max blushed and backed away. Jordan turned to Shinya and he walked up to him. Jordan stopped for a second as his eyes gleamed as he laughed. He came up to Shinya and said, "Hello, and who might you be?"

Shinya said, "I'm Shinya, Takuya's brother."

Jordan came up to his ear and said, "Does your brother know about Tommy?"

Shinya jumped back and said, "How did-"

Jordan put his finger to his lips and turned to the others, "Well, now that I've met everyone, we should talk about the problem. But first, can someone remind me of what it is?" A few people fell over and Jordan grinned.

A/N:

Me: Wearing a sign that says, "Yes, I'm an idiot."

Takuya: What was that about with Shinya?

Me: It's a secret.

Kouji: But we're figments of your imagination, so you have to tell us.

Me: Really?

Takuya: Yes.

Kouji: Why are you talking in short answers?

Me: Because.

Kouji: Well it's annoying.

Me: Ok.

Takuya: Well, what about Shinya?

Me: Is it possible that the little brother is more _advanced_ romantically than the older brother?

Takuya: What is that supposed to mean?

Me: It means that Shinya and Tomoki have had-

Chainsaws whir in background

Me: Scared Sorry, that's all I can say for fear of being chopped up and not being able to finish the story. Readers, please R and R.

Takuya: Hey!


	17. Snappish Responses

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 16: Snappish Responses

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Kouji: Thank god!

Me: An 18-wheeler hits, what was that, Kouji?

Kouji: Uh, never mind.

A few hours later, Jordan sat in an Indian style position on a cushion on the floor while everyone else sat in the various chairs and sofas. Jordan said, "Yeah, I thought Tokimura was going to so this for a while, Archenemon says he wants both Worlds to be Human-free."

Cherubimon said, "But what we want to know is why he wants to kill Kouji?"

Takuya stayed quiet through the exchange, he still hadn't told Jordan about him being half Demon. Kouji said, "Rephen said that I was protected, I never thought about it, but why?"

Seraphimon said, "All of the Princes are protected, of both Heaven and Hell, and can only be touched by their respected races."

Ophanimon continued, "Only when the Princes have touched each other willingly can they interact."

Cherubimon said, "It's creepy when they do that. But yes that's the idea."

Tomoki said, "There's a King, and a Prince, but are there a Queen and Princess?"

At this the Three Angels looked sad, Ophanimon said, "The King, Queen and Princess of Heaven, and the Queen and Princess of Hell, were killed, by Tokimura."

Aura and Izumi yelled, "No way!"

Tomoki said, "But why would he kill the Queen and Princess of Hell, weren't they on his side?"

Ophanimon said, "No, the King only has power over his subjects, but he didn't have full power, the Queen, Princess, and Prince have the power to overrule him, but only together. When the Queen was going to ask the Prince and Princess to help her, Tokimura killed her, and the Princess died to give the Prince enough time to send his soul away, out of Tokimura's reach, for if one member of the Royal Family, other than the King, still lives, then the others can be brought back. Takuya and Kouji are our last chances at restoring the Royal Families."

Takuya flinched as Jordan turned to Takuya, "You mean Takuya is the Prince of Hell?"

Seraphimon said, "Precisely."

Jordan said, "Yeowch, having him for a dad."

Takuya relaxed as Jordan smiled at him and Hima said, "Hmm, is there a Royal Family of Earth?" Kouji notice Jordan flinched, then Hima continued, "I mean, Earth is an entirely separate realm right?"

Cherubimon opened his mouth to speak but Jordan said angrily, "No, there was, but Tokimura saw to that."

Hima said, "Sorry, I just asked."

Jordan said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm tired, I'm going to my room to sleep now, okay."

Before anyone could answer Jordan got up and walked out. Hima said, "Is something wrong?"

Cherubimon said, "Jordan doesn't want to talk about it, you'll have to wait till he opens up a little."

A/N:

Takuya: Please tell us.

Me: No.

Kouji: But we only want to help.

Me: I said No!  
Takuya: Why?

Me: Because I don't even know yet. My memory completely erases everything I write till I read it again, so whenever I get to reading the part where I actually say why I get so angry, I don't know.

Kouji: Baka.

Me: Sorry, that's just the way it is.

Takuya: It's okay, we'll find out later.

Kouji: Mumble

Me: Well, please R and R readers.


	18. Discovering Abilities

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 17: Discovering Abilities

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya looked at Kouji and thought, "I'm going to go see him, do you want to come?"

Kouji shook his head and thought, "That's okay, you go."

Takuya got up as conversations started up again, he walked through the door Jordan had left through, and then looked around hopelessly lost. As Takuya looked around he spotted a Digimon flying into the room. He ran over and asked, "Hey, do you know where Jordan went?"

The Gatomon turned to look at him, "I might, why do you want to know?"

Takuya said, "Because I want to find him."

Gatomon said, "What's in it for me?"

Takuya thought, "What do cats like?"

Kouji thought, "Yarn."

Takuya jumped, "The mental link works this far?"

Kouji said, "I guess."

Takuya fiddled with his pockets and said, "I don't have anything right now, except…" He pulled out of his pocket a perfect ball of purple yarn.

Takuya was as surprised as Gatomon, and Gatomon said hurriedly, "Well if that's all, I'll take it." She grabbed it from him and said, "Follow me."

She led Takuya away quickly as Takuya thought, "How'd that happen?"

Kouji said, "I don't know, I mean, I can conjure stuff, but that's because I've always known I'm an Angel."

Takuya said, "I'm going to ignore it, maybe it won't happen again."

Takuya heard Kouji sigh, and Takuya looked at Gatomon, she was standing at the beginning of a long hallway, and she said, "Just follow this back, Jordan's in his room at the end."

Takuya said, "Great."

Gatomon said, "Hey, you're the one that asked me to show you."

Takuya said, "Yeah, thank you for showing me."

Gatomon said, "No problem, purples my favorite color."

Takuya watched as she left, purring as she held the yarn. Takuya sighed as he started walking down the hallway.

Jordan sat on the floor with his head in his hands, "Why'd I get so mad? He asked the room.

A voice said, "Because it is a reflex, your body doesn't want the truth."

Jordan jumped up and looked around, "Who said that?"

The voice continued, "I know who you are, even if you don't yourself, and I've finally found you."

Jordan yelled, "Who are you?"

The voice said sarcastically, "You will find out soon enough, my dear Prince."

Jordan yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a knock on the door and it caught Jordan off guard, he fell over, but quickly settled himself back on the ground before yelling, "Come in."

A/N:

Me: Wah, voices again,

Takuya: It's okay, we're here for you.

Kouji: Yeah, whatever.

Me: I feel so depressed, but I don't know why.

Takuya: I wonder why too.

Kouji: I don't.

Takuya: Why not?

Kouji blushes

Me: Hehe, you lovebirds, have fun tonight by the way, I'll be fast asleep so you can do whatever you please.

Kouji drools

Takuya: Actually, I'm turning in early, goodnight.

Me: Goodnight.

Kouji: Hey, what about my plans- Falls back as he has a nosebleed

Me: Yawn Goodnight Readers, please R and R.


	19. The Fantastic World of One’s Room

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 18: The Fantastic Ways of One's Room

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Takuya opened the door and his eyes widened, he looked into a forest the size of a small ballroom, trees and plants everywhere. He looked in the corner to see a small stream and pond. Somehow there were birds and a few animals in here.

Takuya said, "What?"

Jordan said, "Oh, I don't like being inside, so my room is connected straight to a part of a forest in the Real World. Hehe, all the animals like me. It's why I don't eat meat."

Takuya said, "Wow." He thought, "Hey Kouji, you should see this." There was no reply and Takuya thought, "Kouji? Oh, I guess it doesn't work this far away."

Jordan said, "If he was here you could see him, but he's hiding right now."

Takuya said, "Who?"

Jordan said, "Sky. He's a wolf, and I found him in here one day. Since then we've been great friends."

Takuya said, "Wow, a wolf." Takuya was a bit scared at meeting a wolf.

Jordan said, "Oh, why'd you come all the way here?"

Takuya said, "You seemed troubled."

Jordan said, "Yeah, I'm just tired. That's all." He kept the voice to himself, thinking that they'd only think that he was hearing things.

Takuya said, "Jordan, I know you better than that."

Jordan said, "Really I was just tired." But when he saw Takuya's unconvinced look he said, "Fine, I don't know exactly." Remembering what the voice had told him he said, "It was just a reflex."

Takuya sighed, "I guess that's all I'm going to get. Well, how are you doing?"

Jordan said, "Okay, but my back stings a little. Nefertimon does miracles with any kind of wound, but it always leaves a stinging after. She gave me an ointment made from her Rosetta Stones for it." He showed Takuya a jar filled with a pinkish white goop. Jordan said, "Can you help me put it on my back?"

Takuya said, "Sure."

Jordan said, "Thanks." He put the jar on the ground and lifted his shirt.

When he turned so Takuya could see his back Takuya said, "Whoa, what happened to all your scars?" Referring to all the times Jordan had been abused by Cherubimon and his minions, when Cherubimon was evil.

Jordan said, "What are you talking about? They're there." He reached his hand back and instead of feeling the twisted knots of his skin he had been expecting he felt smooth skin. Jordan said, "What?" He felt around his back and said, "There gone. But how?"

Takuya said, "Maybe Nefertimon's treatment did it?"

Jordan said, "Maybe." He hissed as he touched the part where his skin was red and shiny.

Takuya said, "First, let's put some of this ointment on."

Jordan said, "Please."

A while later Jordan sat on a tuft of soft grass, and he said, "Much better, thanks."

He replaced his shirt and Jordan thought, "Hmm, he's really skinny…" Takuya continued to notice differences from his friend from the past, his hair was about shoulder length, and a light brown, he had just taken it out of the ponytail he had it in, and Takuya smiled as he saw a resemblance in the hairstyle to Kouji's. Takuya watched Jordan as his eyelids started to droop and Takuya smiled. Takuya then noticed that Jordan was slightly shorter than he was, and smiled again.

Jordan yawned and said; "Now I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, and you can look around if you want. I'm sleeping in there." He pointed to a cave with moss covered floor and tufts of grass in places.

Takuya thought, "Okay, weird." He smiled and said, "Fine, I think I'll look around a little."

Jordan nodded as his eyelids drooped dangerously low. He stumbled into the cave and Jordan heard a boom, and sweat dropped, he thought, "He really wasn't kidding." Takuya walked away from the cave and looked around, he looked until he came to a deer bounding away. He heard a growl and turned to see a huge wolf to the left, it had black fur, but it's eyes were an endless sky-blue, and it stood as tall as his shoulder. As Takuya stared at it the wolf growled low, and, baring its teeth, moved towards him. Takuya jumped and thought, "Now would be the time to run." Takuya turned and ran back, he heard the wolf's steady footsteps, and its steady breathing.

As Takuya ran he imagined how being eaten by a wolf was like, and paled. He was clutching his side when he finally ran into the cave he had seen Jordan walk into. He looked around and spotted Jordan, but as he went to wake him, the wolf jumped forward, blocking the way.

Takuya yelled out and jumped back, and as the wolf turned to him to advance on him it was stopped as an arm wrapped around it.

Jordan mumbled, "There you are Sky, I was looking for you."

Sky kneeled down and licked Jordan's face, before lying down next to him. Jordan sighed and curled up into a ball and snuggled close to the wolf that was as big as he was.

Takuya thought, "Did that really just happen?" Takuya tried to stand, so he could make a break for it, when Sky growled. Takuya quickly returned to his position and laughed nervously. Sky continued to stare at him with sapphire eyes that somehow seemed distant and cold, yet soft underneath. After a moment Sky nodded and turned to Jordan, wrapping around him.

Takuya took that as a signal and slowly stood, walking out. As soon as he was free of the cave he ran towards the door.

Takuya stumbled out of the room and slid to the floor, his heart was beating twice as fast, and he reached up to feel that his hat and goggles were gone, they must have fallen out during the chase. Takuya sighed as he felt that his hair was in its normal bushy mess that was always hidden below his hat, "Kouji will love this," he thought.

Kouji's voice said in his head, "What?"

Takuya chuckled and stood to walk back to the others, deciding to come back for his hat and goggles later.

A/N:

Me: Hehe, Sky, stop it.

Sky is licking my face

Kouji: You know he's kind of cute.

Takuya and I stare at Kouji open mouthed, and Sky was cocking his head to the side in amazement

Kouji: What? Can't I say that?

Me: I just didn't think you could say something like that, except to Takuya.

Takuya blushes

Kouji: Well he is.

Me: Which one?

Kouji: Both, of course.

I giggle

Takuya snuggles close to Kouji

Me: Oh, come on Sky, looks like they want to be alone.

Sky and I walk away, as Kouji and Takuya nuzzle each other's necks

Me: Please R and R readers, oh, and Kouji! There's some stuff in the bedside dresser that'll make things, shall we say, go alone easier.

I laugh, as Kouji and Takuya blush scarlet


	20. Takuya’s Nightmare Returns

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 19: Takuya's Nightmare Returns

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Jordan woke up in his usual position, with Sky wrapped around him and he laughed lightly. Sky uncurled and stood, licking Jordan's face emphatically. Jordan laughed and said, "Enough, where were you?"

Jordan seemed to be waiting for an answer, and when Sky just grinned wolfishly Jordan stuck out his tongue, "Fine, be that way, maybe I won't introduce you to my friends then." Sky stopped grinning and whined playfully. Jordan smiled and scratched his ears, "Okay, I'm going to bring them okay, you go do whatever, I'll be back in a few."

Sky grinned again, and bounded out. Jordan laughed and stood, brushing off his clothes, and stepped out of the cave to a land shadowed in twilight. Jordan sighed and said, "My favorite part of the day." He walked towards the only recognizable part of a room, the door, and walked out.

Takuya walked into the ballroom like room, and said out loud, "Kouji, where are you?"

Kouji's voice said, "Right here."

Takuya turned to see the one person he didn't want to see standing behind him, looking at him with a smug look on his face. Tokimura said in Kouji's voice, "What's wrong, disappointed to see me?"

Takuya panicked, he yelled out in his mind, "Kouji! Help me!"

Kouji's voice said in his mind, "What? Takuya, what's wrong?"

Takuya thought as he ran through the mansion, "I'm going to the garden, but please hurry, it's him."

Takuya ran out into the garden, but when he got there Tokimura was already there. Tokimura said, "Come now little Takuya, Daddy wants to see you." He had an evil grin on his face, and he stepped forward slowly.

As Tokimura stared down into Takuya's eyes, Takuya fell into a trance-like state. Tokimura's voice purred slightly as he said, "Yes, shall we go?"

Tokimura was so close to him now, Takuya could see the endless black pits of Tokimura's eyes, which held no warmth or affection.

Takuya's mind was screaming, "Run, run away idiot." But his body wouldn't listen.

Tokimura tried to grab Takuya, but was taken aback as Kouji burst from the mansion screaming, "TAKUYA!"

Takuya looked back at Kouji, but his body couldn't move. He said, "Kouji, can't… get away."

Tokimura sneered, "That's right, and now, I'm going to take back my property." He reached for Takuya, but suddenly, Takuya disappeared. Tokimura yelled out.

A voice that sounded like two came from above, "Tokimura, what in the name of Lucemon are you doing here?"

Takuya saw from beside Kouji, next to the mansion, for the first time, a look of fear pass his father's face before he regained his composure. Tokimura looked up at the same time Kouji and Takuya did.

The same voice said, "Yes, pleasant to see you too."

A/N:

Me: Sorry to cut it off there, hehe, I'm sleepy.

Kouji and Takuya yell from the other room

Takuya: But you just woke up.

Kouji: Bastard, your just lazy.

Me: Shut up. Hehe, hope you all liked it, please R and R, sorry for the hurried chat, but I'm going back to sleep.

Kouji: Lazy!

Me: You're the ones who have been in bed all day, doing who knows what.

Silence


	21. Archenemon’s New Form, and Tokimura’s ne

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 20: Archenemon's New Form, and Tokimura's new spell

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Tokimura said, "Hmm, Archenemon, it seems you've become weaker." Tokimura's face sneered as he looked at Archenemon's new form.

Jordan floated there, with six wings, three white and feathery, and three black and bat like. His hair was split down the middle, black on one side, white on the other, and opposite his eyes, the pupils still white and black. Jordan was now wearing a white robe with intricate designs on it in black. He looked down at Tokimura and said in that voice that sounded like two, "Weaker you say, why looks can be very, very deceiving." Jordan disappeared then and reappeared behind Tokimura, inches from his head, "For my power has at least doubled since our last meeting."

Tokimura turned white as a sheet and said, "What kind of fool do you take me for? You can't have gained that much power in only 14 years."

Jordan/Archenemon said, "Oh but I have, and it seems I've gotten smarter too, since my distraction worked." Jordan grinned, one of Jordan's happy grins, and not the cocky smile he had been giving Tokimura. Tokimura looked around to see that Takuya and Kouji were gone, but two Digimon stood to his left and right. The Digimon to his right in red armor with blue eyes, while the Digimon to his left had grayish-white armor and two shining sabers.

Tokimura cursed and looked at Jordan. He screamed, "You distracted me so my prey could get away!" He jumped at Jordan, black bat wings hurtling him into the sky.

Jordan flew gracefully away, and said, is that all you got?"

Tokimura screamed at him, "You bastard!"

Jordan gasped in mock surprise, "Tsk, tsk, we mustn't resort to such foul language."

Tokimura growled and jumped at Jordan, but again Jordan dodged. They played the game of cat and mouse for a while before Jordan said, "Come, come, you can do better than this."

The two Digimon were watching, but in their heads they were thinking, "Good thing we Digivolved, he can't recognize us."

The two Digimon, Agunimon and Lobomon, watched as Tokimura caught Jordan's arm, wrenching him sideways and throwing him to the floor.

Tokimura said, "I've learned a few tricks since our last fight, like this." He dug a claw into his palm, slicing the skin, and held his hand out so drops of blood could fall to Jordan. The drops turned black, and instead of splattering, they sank into Jordan, causing him to scream out with each drop, as his body remained momentarily paralyzed. Agunimon started to run forwards, but stopped, as Jordan yelled, "No Agunimon and Lobomon, you must take the others and finish the appointed tasks I described to Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. They will lead you to where you need to be!" Jordan screamed as the blood continued to drip. He yelled, "Go while the King is held by the spell he casts!" Lobomon pulled a reluctant Agunimon into the mansion as Jordan screamed out in pain.

A/N:

I'm flying around in Archenemon mode

Me: Wow, cool wings, I've always loved flying.

Takuya: Yep, it's cool to fly.

Takuya is flying around in Demon form

Kouji changes into his Angel form and flies up to Takuya

Me: Hey, want to race?

Takuya and Kouji grin

Takuya: Sure.

Me: Okay, just let me close the chapter. Well, please R and R. Haha, now let's go.


	22. Splitting Up

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 21: Splitting Up

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Seraphimon said, "Everyone come quickly, we must not let Jordan's sacrifice be in vain."

Tomoki asked as the ran through the mansion towards the far exit, "What's happening? What's going to happen to Jordan?"

The Angels flew on gravely as the kids ran, waiting for an answer.

Cherubimon finally said, "That is for all us to find out."

The group ran outside the castle and Aura asked, "But what about all the other Digimon inside?"

Ophanimon said, "They can hold their own, for the time being. Right now, they are preparing for attacks, and are going to hold any Demons who come after us while we finish the tasks appointed to us."

Agunimon said, "Oh no, my hat and goggles are still in there."

Lobomon whispered in Agunimon's ear, "Oh well, you look cuter without them anyway."

Agunimon blushed and said, "Ok then, but I'd still like to have them."

Lobomon smiled at his koibito, and as the others were paying attention to the Angels instructions he nibbled Agunimon's ear. Agunimon rubbed against Lobomon and said, "I love you."

Lobomon said, "I love you too."

Seraphimon said, "Now, we shall split up, since there are ten of you, you will form four groups. One of each of us will go with three of the groups, while the fourth group gets the fourth task."

Ophanimon said, "You all choose."

Hima, Kouichi, and Max formed a group, Shinya, and Tomoki formed a group, and Izumi and Aura formed a group with Junpei standing to the side hopefully. Kouji and Takuya, now back to their human forms, stood off to the side.

Seraphimon said, "Then it's decided, I shall go with Shinya and Tomoki."

Ophanimon said, "I will go with Izumi, Aura, and Junpei."

Cherubimon said, "Guess that means I'm with you guys huh." He spoke to Hima, Kouichi, and Max.

Kouji and Takuya said together, "What are we all doing?"

Seraphimon said, "If you had been paying attention you would have heard. We, meaning the three groups with us, the Digital Angels, are going to imprison the Demons of the Digital World in sleep forevermore."

Cherubimon mumbled, "That's what we did last time… But they escaped…"

Seraphimon continued, "While you, being the group without one of us, is going to look for the souls of the Royal Families, for as long as one of the members lives, the Royal Families souls live in the Digital World."

Takuya and Kouji looked at each other, they were going to find the souls of their past lives families, wow. Takuya said, "How do we find them?"

"You'll know, and find all three of the realms Royal Families," said Cherubimon.

Kouji said, "Three? But I thought the Family of Earth were gone."

Cherubimon said, "No, the King, Queen and Princess were killed, but the same thing with you two happened with the Prince, his soul was sent away for protection, you actually know him, for the Royal Family of Earth is very nature oriented. They never like to be confined, and love all living things. In general, they have an overpowering love for all things on Earth."

Takuya remembered someone like that, who didn't like stuffy places, and slept with a wolf that could take down bull, he said out loud, "Jordan."

All the kids said, "What?"

Seraphimon nodded and said, "Jordan is the reincarnated Prince of Earth, just as Takuya is the reincarnated Prince of Hell, and Kouji is the reincarnated Prince of Heaven. You all met before, but even back then you did not know who you were. Jordan still does not know, although he knows that he gets mad whenever the Royal Family of Earth is mentioned, he knows not why."

Hima said, "Wow, it seems this Tokimura person did a lot of damage, how did he do all of this? Couldn't the others have stopped him?"

At this the Angels looked away, Cherubimon said, "He could have easily been stopped, if all the realms joined together they could have stopped him, but…"

Ophanimon said, "When Tokimura killed three of the Royal Family of Earth, the others in Hell's Family tried to call on the help of Heaven or even us in the Digital World, but we, meaning the three of us, who thought the fight wouldn't reach us, refused to help."

Seraphimon said, "But before Heaven's Family could go to their aid, the Queen and Princess of both Families left, were killed. The King of Heaven went to fight Tokimura, and he sent the Prince of Heaven's, Kouji's, soul down to Earth, as did the Queen of Hell did with Takuya's."

Cherubimon continued, "What can be said, is that, this could all have been prevented."

Takuya was silent, and everyone was quietly watching him, but a scream brought all of them back to reality. Takuya gasped as the scream was choked off and Cherubimon said, "Hurry, digivolve and run, we can teleport directly, but you two have to flee."

Kouji grabbed Takuya and said, "Let's go!"

Shinya said, "Takuya…"

Seraphimon's and Ophanimon's groups were already transparent, and Cherubimon was starting to disappear. Kouji pulled Takuya again. And they both digivolved, running quickly from the castle as fast as they could, Cherubimon whispered, "Good luck." He then disappeared with the kids in his group.

A/N:

Aura: Jordan isn't here right now, and we don't know when he'll be back, so we'll just keep the chapters coming and hope he's back soon.

Izumi: Right now, we're doing an interview on a one of us Digidestined the interview is with Hima!

Clapping

Hima walks out

Aura and Izumi: Welcome.

Hima: Yeah, thanks for inviting me.

Izumi: Accented No problemo.

Aura: So, Hima, to get right down to it. Which of us do you think is cuter?

Hima: Blush W-What? Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate…?

Izumi: Yeah, but the answer is so obvious it's more like a rhetorical question.

Aura: What's that supposed to mean!

Izumi: Isn't it obvious? I'm way cuter. Since I'm older.

Aura: No way! Younger is cuter.

Izumi: Nuh-uh, Hima, tell her you like me over her.

Aura: No! You like me better right?

Hima: Um… well… I already… like someone… else…

Aura and Izumi: Gasp … NOOOOOOO! There's another girl!

Hima: Cough

Aura and Izumi: …

Izumi: Readers, please R and R.

Aura: Hima… we'll give you a thirty second head start.

Hima: Gulp


	23. Seraphimon's Warning

Princes of Heaven and Hell

Chapter 22: Seraphimon's Warning

Jordan Hartley

I do not own Digimon

Shinya and Tomoki opened their eyes warily and Tomoki swayed at the sight. Shinya caught him and Seraphimon said, "Careful."

Shinya said, "Where are we?"

Tomoki said, "W-Why are we here?"

Seraphimon said, "The Digital Demon that shadows me resides here, you two are the ones that can beat him."

Tomoki looked down over the edge and swayed again, but Shinya had a tight hold on him. They stood on a rock outcropping, sticking out the side of a cliff, and below them was a large lake. Hovering over the lake was a stone building, Shinya shivered as a chill came over him as he looked at it, and Tomoki was squeezing his arm tightly. Shinya said to Seraphimon, "So… what's the Demon like?"

Seraphimon said, "He's… he will try his hardest to deceive you, yet, he won't be able to if you are as close as Jordan assured me you were." Shinya and Tomoki both blushed, and Seraphimon said, "Let's go, my counterpart very much wishes to meet you."

Tomoki nodded to Shinya, "Ready?"

Shinya said with a huge grin that reminded Tomoki of Takuya, "Yeah!"

Seraphimon waved his hand and a bridge of rock connected the ledge they were on to the building. Seraphimon flew forward, and Shinya and Tomoki followed.

A/N:

Shinya: Alright! We get to host our chapter's AN, so we decided to do a Q and A portion.

Tomoki: Yeah, if you have any questions feel free to ask them and we'll answer them in our next chapter. In fact, we have a few right now, all from concerned readers from the author's friends.

Shinya: I really don't think he was very smart to spend that much money printing out a zillion copies at Kinko's to give to people, what is the story now, like 44 pages.

Tomoki: Well, he is to poor to buy a printer.

Shinya: Shrug Oh well. Here's one from his friend, "Jordan, how far have Shinya and Tomoki gone? In your head I mean, have they really-" should I say this word? No, okay good, "each other. I know you think this is probably really perverted crap, but you did say to write right on the paper, and that was the first question I thought of…"

Shinya and Tomoki both blink a few times

Tomoki: What a perverted girl.

Shinya: That was a guy…

Tomoki: All right, here's another one. "Hey, this story makes no sense, why do you have freakin' angels in here, and there's guys together, that's just sick, I think this story is-" Pause Alright! No more. And I hope the author isn't getting pulverized over putting these comments in here.

Shinya: By the way, I hear the one who wrote that was thrown into a wall. I wonder why?

Tomoki: Yeah. Well readers, please R and R.


End file.
